<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don't let me forget. by avery_dallas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422371">don't let me forget.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avery_dallas/pseuds/avery_dallas'>avery_dallas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Karl Jacobs-centric, Light Angst, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:42:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avery_dallas/pseuds/avery_dallas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>karl is afraid of forgetting quackity &amp; sapnap.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TWB Valentine's Event [2021]</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>don't let me forget.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanic_slaughter/gifts">Satanic_slaughter</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AA IM SORRY FOR HOW SHORT THIS IS FORGIVE ME PLEASE<br/>ITS MORE OF A DRABBLE THAN ANYTHING<br/>i just dont know how to write karl but i really like the idea of time traveller karl<br/>anyways im still sorry for how short this is, aaa</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Karl was a time traveller. He was mostly happy but sometimes he got a little bit down. He was worried that he’d forget Quackity and Sapnap. But it was so addicting for him to travel. Sometimes he even forgot where he came from. So that’s why one day he shared his concerns with them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh hey Alex.” Karl says, not making eye contact. Quackity immediately took note of Karl's body language. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong Karl?” he asked. Gods, for some reason he felt guilty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This might sound crazy, but I’m afraid I’ll forget you guys.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-It’s nothing. I just don’t want to forget you guys. If that happens, one day I won’t forgive myself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl heard Sapnap walk in, “Hey what’s going on?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sap I don’t want to forget you guys.”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Karl.” Sapnap said, making his way over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you guys so much.” Karl said, hugging them. He was crying. They patted his back for comfort. He truly cared for them, they were his best friends after all.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>